Broken Dreams
by Kuromi Seki
Summary: Oscuridad. Todo lo que sus ojos podían distinguir era el color negro a su alrededor, ¿Era de día, de noche? Hacia tiempo que había dejaba de contar las horas y los días. Para Jean era más fácil soportar aquello si se mantenía un poco en la ignorancia.


La verdad no tengo idea de porque estoy porque estoy publicando esto, pero… Aquí estoy x'DD y a parte de que esto tiene como 6 meses empolvándose, démosle un respiro uwu~.

Esto ya lo había publicado una vez, en un grupo, creo. Es un fic/Drabble/Headcanon que me había pedido una amiga, no suelo escribir mucho esta temática porque casi no me gusta, pero resulta que cuando te compran cuarzos para tu juego del demonio (Fate/GO) eres capaz de escribir hasta lo que te asquea.

En fin. Este es un YurioJJ. Sip, en ese orden. Si no te gusta el género ni la pareja, no lo leas y ya, no me voy a tomar la tiempo de responder comentarios insultantes (A menos que sea a la narración, ahí si acepto consejos para mejorar) hacia la pareja/posiciones/ lo que sea. No se metan conmigo, soy maestra tierra.

 **Broken dreams**

"Oscuridad. Todo lo que sus ojos podían distinguir era el color negro a su alrededor, ¿Era de día, de noche? Hacia tiempo que había dejaba de contar las horas y los días. Para Jean era más fácil soportar aquello si se mantenía un poco en la ignorancia.

La cabeza le martillaba y su estómago revuelto no mejoraba para nada su despertar. ¿Estaba él ahí?, había un silencio sepulcral así que supuso que no, podía quedarse al menos un poco tranquilo.

Las pesadas cadenas que lo unían a la pared sonaron cuando quiso acomodarse en una posición más cómoda para tratar de volver a dormir. Las cadenas le lastimaban las muñecas y estaba empezando a tener laceraciones que su captor ya había tratado y vendado correctamente, pero, las cadenas seguían escarbando a través de la tela. Anteriormente no había estado encadenado, pero cuando su rodilla izquierda se había empezado a recuperar de la fractura, él decidió usarlas.

Cada día observaba sus piernas con mucho detenimiento, se veían tan inútiles y frágiles, siempre se preguntaba si podría volver a patinar, después de tanto tiempo sin colocarse unos patines estaba empezando a olvidar la sensación de las cuchillas deslizándose sobre el hielo.

Ya no lloraba por los recuerdos, los primeros meses fueron difíciles, horribles, pero con el tiempo se había quedado sin lágrimas. No sabía si era por la situación en la que se encontraba o porque se le había pegado algo de la actitud de lunático de su querido captor, pero a veces se reía de si mismo, porque, ¿Quien habría pensado que él, el mismísimo Rey Jean Jacques Leroy terminaría en una situación tan absurda?.

La puerta principal se azotó.

Mierda. Su dulce captor tuvo un mal día. Lo cual significaba que JJ tendría un día aún peor.

No tardó mucho cuando él llego hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba JJ. Jean se sentó con delicadeza, cuidando de que sus muñecas no se lastimaran más de lo que ya estaban y se dedicó a observarlo, para su sorpresa no se veía enojado, sino, emocionado.

-¡Hoy hice mi mejor presentación, Jean, seguro que este año me volveré a llevar el Oro en el GPF!- A veces JJ se tenía que recordar que aunque a veces su secuestrador tuviera cara de niño, seguía siendo el grandísimo hijo de puta que le rompió todos sus sueños. Y que, por supuesto, ya no era un niño.

Yuri Plisetsky ya había cumplido 19. Había crecido bastante, se cortó el cabello y cada día se veía más adulto y atractivo. JJ pudo notar eso en el tiempo que estuvo preso por... ¿Cuánto? ¿10-11 meses? ¿1 año?. No recordaba.

-Wow, eres increíble, Yuri-chan, me hubiera encantado verte- Yuri sonrió con arrogancia y se inclinó más en la silla sobre la que se había sentado.

-El cerdo grabó toda mi presentación, se la pediré mañana y te la enseño- Yuri estaba más accesible de lo normal. Si que debió ser su mejor presentación.

-¿Y a los demás competidores? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Quiénes eran?- En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios supo que no debió hacerla. Las facciones de Yuri se ensombrecieron y JJ temió que lo pateara.

-¿Qué importan los demás? Te dije que yo iba a ganar, que yo fui el mejor, no me importan los demás, y a ti tampoco deberían, el único que te debería importar soy yo-

-Si. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- JJ se quedó en silencio y Yuri pareció aceptar su disculpa y volver a su buen humor.

-Hoy te llevaré al comedor, es un día especial y quiero que comas conmigo, compré Poutine para ti- Dijo Yuri antes de desaparecer por la puerta y reaparecer con la silla de ruedas. Ayudó a Jean a sentarse en ella y luego aseguró sus tobillos y torso a la silla con cinta canela. JJ estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, Yuri era bastante paranoico.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Yuri lo dejó en la mesa solo, frente la comida, Jean observó fijamente el poutine, ¿Tendría algún tipo de fármaco? ¿Alguna droga?. Yuri no era amable con él solo porque sí, había algo. Aún así, JJ sabía que terminaría comiendo, Yuri se molestaría si no comía, ya había pasado en un par de ocasiones, prefería ahorrarse el dolor.

-Esta limpia, Jean. No le puse nada- Leroy se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Yuri cerca de su oído. -Te has portado bien últimamente, y me fue de maravilla hoy, solo quiero celebrar contigo- El rubio acarició la mejilla de JJ y este inconscientemente se alejó de su mano. Yuri hizo una mueca de fastidio pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo, Jean terminaría por acostumbrarse, ¿No?.

-Vi a tus padres- Comentó Plisetsky JJ se quedó en silencio esperando que siguiera por si mismo. -Tu hermana quedó en primero en el programa corto, es la favorita para llevarse el oro mañana, pareciera que tu hermana aprovecha tu partida para sobresalir como la única Leroy- Claro, la especialidad de Yuri no era la dominación física, Yuri disfrutaba más atacarlo con palabras, crueles y dolorosas palabras. -Tus padres lucian felices, es agradable saber que no extrañan a su hijo mayor, tu hermana puede remplazarte bien sobre el hielo. Incluso puede que llegue a ser mejor, aunque esta bien. Nunca volverás a patinar, que bueno que buscaron un buen remplazo

-Basta- Susurró Jean en un vano intento de que el rubio se callara, siempre era así, siempre quería recalcarle el hecho de que nunca podría volver a patinar.

-Pero no importa Jean, me gusta esta situación: Tu hermana se lleva la gloria del apellido Leroy, tus padres por fin tienen la satisfacción que un hijo suyo se lleve el oro y olvidar que tienen un primer hijo inútil, por lo tanto, dejarían de buscarte ¿Y sabes que pasaría? Te quedarías conmigo, para siempre, Jean, ¿No es eso lindo?-

JJ no habló, su corazón ya estaba demasiado roto, tan acostumbrado a recibir la cruel verdad por parte de Yuri.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Yurio pasó por alto que Jean no volvió a tocar la comida, después de que él terminó de comer levantó la mesa y lo regresó a su habitación.

Jean se acurrucó en la esquina de siempre y trató de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo con la manta. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia.

¿Cómo había terminado en ese infierno?.

/

¿Seguiré esto? No sé, honestamente, tiene 6 meses sin continuar. Probablemente le siga, quizá no. No sé. Si hago una continuación, explicaré porque Yurio tiene JJ, tengo la idea en la cabeza, más no la he escrito.

Nos vemos!~


End file.
